Conflicted Survival
by Hideki-chin
Summary: IchixRuki. The battle of Karakura is taking place, how will it all end. What hardships will our heroes have to endure?. Romance, action, and drama. Sorry for the false update, meant to edit a chapter and accidently deleted chap 1 and had to repost it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Chapter one

Ichigo had just finished getting healed by Inoue, after the long and victorious fight with the fourth espada Ulquiorra. After which, the rest of Ichigo's friends and allies rejoined and started to plan on how to fight Aizen's battle, at Karakura.

"Rukia, your alright!" Ichigo said smiling, happy to see his friend doing well. "Chad you too. You two gave me a scare."

"Kozo, now is not the time to rejoice." Byakuya said, while maintaining his cold stoic figure and calmly continued. "Kisuke should be opening a garganta from Karakura in any moment. Aizen clearly underestimates his understandings and knowledge."

"Heh... I guess you have a point Byakuya," Ichigo told Byakuya, with the seriousness of battle coming back to him.

While waiting, Byakuya and Unohana were solemnly standing, and Zaraki looked bored out of his mind along side with Mayuri. Both were keeping their rather bad-mannered behavior to themselves, knowing that now is not the time to seek out a battle with an ally, or experiment on one. In the mean-time Ichigo has been having an inner battle, in his mind, debating if he should speak up and say what has been bothering him for the last several minutes. Then finally he did.

"Aye Rukia… Guys come over here." Ichigo said, gesturing Renji, Ishida, Inoue, and Chad as well. In a solemn manner he continued. "Once we get back to Karakura… you all need to find a place to hide."

"What!" Yelled Rukia. "Why would we hide and from what."

"Rukia, shut up for a moment." Ichigo yelled back. "You all did your parts here, and without you guys we wouldn't have gone this far. But now we need you guys to stay down and hide for your safety."

"Who is w-"

"Us Rukia, The captains of the Gotei 13." Byakuya interrupted Rukia before she could finish her question. "The boy is right... Renji, you and the others are to hide and stay out of the battle. All other Officers should be handling the low class Arrancar. Your battle is finished. Do not interfere and recover your strengths!" Byakuya plainly stated

"Nii-sama!?" Rukia's eyes holding disbelief in them.

"Look Rukia we can't have you guys out there. We have it hard enough trying not to crush you with our reiatsu. We can't hold back any longer in this battle, and they will not hesitate to target you guys." Ichigo was imploring her to drop the subject and listen. "Please just listen guys, I know all of you are strong, but not strong enough to be out there in the final moments of this battle."

"Hai. Kurosaki-kun." Inoue said softly, bowing her head down. As she remembered what Grimmjow did while fighting Ichigo, and how Nel said that she had gotten in Ichigo's way and got beat because of it, from Ulquiorra.

"I see" the Quincy said. Followed by Chad and Renji sending a grunt towards Ichigo.

Every one of Ichigo's friends has agreed to what Byakuya and he just said. Everyone but one, Rukia was looking down into the ground feeling confused, while her eyes portrayed many emotions. She was mad that she couldn't help, not mad at Ichigo or Byakuya but at her self. She was the one who unlocked Ichigo's power, and now he has to go and fight for all of them, while she sits back and hides. But nonetheless she understood, but the fact of her not being able to do more was killing her inside.

"I-Ichi-g"

"Rukia, listen, sorry for saying that." Ichigo interrupted Rukia's response. He saw her unease at what he just said. He knows how she feels at the moment and knows all to well that she wants to be able to protect all that she cares for, right along with him and the rest of the Gotei forces.

"Baka! Don't apologies to me, there's no need!" She said looking into his eyes. "Just… just don't die on us or I'll make you regret it." She finished smiling, and Ichigo nodded acknowledging her proposal. He knew that he couldn't let his friends down, especially after all that they have been through the last couple of months.

* * *

"My, my. I do hope I'm not interrupting anything to serious" A man coolly said.

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo and Rukia said, taken aback at the mysterious entry of their comrade. He always did have that mysterious atmosphere around him, and he was showing it now, always seeming to appear at the right moment.

"No. You're not" Ichigo replied to his previous question.

"Well then. How about all guys jump over to this side of the garganta. I'm not quiet sure how long we can maintain a stable opening" Urahara said, while flapping his small fan around. Everyone looked around then proceeded to walk through the window leading to Urahara's underground training basement.

As Ichigo entered Urahara's basement he notices two familiar faces. Everyone else also turned to see the two standing. "Hirako. Hiyori. What are you two doing here?"

"Bastard!! Is that how you say hi to us, after all that we did for you" Hiyori said, while jumping towards Ichigo with her sandal in hand getting ready to pummel him in the face.

"Hiyori. No waiiii" Ichigo was interrupted by Hiyori's sandal bashing his face in, which sent him flying to a pile of rocks. Ichigo quickly retaliated and ran up to her yelling at the temperamental blonde getting in her face. "What the hell was that for, you brat."

"Why you…" She preceded kicking and slapping him around with her sandal in hand.

'_Who exactly are these people' _Rukia thought while watching the whole ordeal.

"Well now…" Urahara started to speak hiding his amusement under his fan. "How about we let you guys in, in what is occurring at the moment here." Ichigo and Hiyori quickly stopped their antics to listin to what Urahara was about to say.

"Ha" Ichigo nodded.

--

"Aizen, this is your last chance…" Yamamoto was imploring to him. "Give up now, or feel the wrath of the entire Gotei 13 forces."

"Ha. Yamamoto have you gone senile? Look around you old man…" Aizen started flaring his reiatsu causing everyone to kneel down in gasps except Yamamoto, Ukitake, and Kyōraku. "Half of your captains are trapped in Hueco Mundo, and only three of you here would be able to dispatch the three espada that I have brought. Leaving Tousen, Gin, and I to do as we please."

Yamamoto was no fool he knew the odds were greatly against them, even with aid of the kidō forces and special forces at the moment. 'Just a while longer, then we can start the final fights of this battle' Yamamoto was saying to him self. There was no way they could win with the forces they had now, and they all knew that, but no reason to give up. Finally Yamamoto speaks "Aizen Sōsuke?"

"Yes?"

"What do you plan to do with the ōken, if you achieve to create a new one?" Asked Yamamoto.

"Did I not tell you all my plans before leaving Soul Society..." Aizen began to chuckle, then continued "Let me ask you, when was the last time the King of Soul Society gave an order, made an appearance, or made his existence known to the souls of soul society or of the living?" Aizen began to grin as he saw the puzzled shinigami widen their eyes, staring right at him. "You see, I am simply going to kill the king that sits in the vacated throne, and then reshape all that you see in my image. Every living soul of all domains shall know my name and kneel before his new king," Aizen's grin grew even more sinister, "or should I say… God!"

Every single shinigami was staring at Aizen in disbelieve. None could grasp the reason of why he would want to do this, why would anyone want that much power. "Aizen listen to yourself, have you gone mad?" Ukitake retorted. He was always the one of the wisest.

"Hmm… No Ukitake I believe I have not. Well now, I can see the fear in many of your shinigami Yamamoto. Since I am the future king, I shall begin to practice mercy." Aizen smirked. "So if any of you, that do not wish to die today stand down and go home."

"ENOUGH" Glared Yamamoto.

Suddenly everyone could feel five great reiatsu heading towards the battlefield. None knowing but Yamamoto if they are foes or allies.

"Oi. Ol'Yama I hope we're not late are we" A very unyielding voice could be heard.

"Hmm… No you are not… Muguruma Kensei." Yamamoto stated. "Just in time."

"Good, we wouldn't miss this for the world." It seemed that the vizards have come to aid Soul Society in their time of need.

"Well now, what do we have here, Vizards if that's what you call yourselves now. This was an unexpected turn of events but nonetheless, just more dirt to clean up." Aizen said while raising his hand, "Come forth my children." The sky started to rip from many more places, bringing forth many more arrancar. "Attack all that you see, leave nothing standing."

"Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and Vizards…" Yamamoto started to state. "Show them no fear, show them no mercy, show them that we have the resolve to win this battle, fill yourselves with valor, and most importantly do not let your instincts hinder!" Yamamoto lifted his walking cane and flames shrouded it, "go now and fight." He firmly said, while the wood surrounding his cane evaporated showing his zanpakutou.

"Hai" everyone said in unison.

"All third seats and remaining officers, scatter out and kill the lower levels of the arrancar; cut to kill, and if you are wounded go to the fourth's stations around Karakura. The Kidou Corp will be helping them heal."

"Yes sir!" said the many shinigami behind the taichous and fukutaichous.

Yamamoto then turned and stared at Soi Fong " Soi Fong, please spread your troops through out all of Karakura, do not allow any arrancar to leave the city. Defend Soul Society with your lives."

"Hai. You heard him." With the blink of an eye she disappeared, followed by her special forces.

"Shunsui and Jushiro, we shall take Aizen down. Remaining taichous and fukutaichous bring down the remaining traitors."

"As you please sensei." Said Ukitake.

"Of course Ol'Yama." Said Kyōraku.

"Will the Vizards please bring down the remaining espada leveled arrancar?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes we will. No need to worry about that Yamamoto" said Kensei in a dreadfully stern voice. "Everyone lets go you know our orders."

Everything seemed to be set in motion. The first battle of the war was to be fought, and loosing was not an option for the Gotei 13. Everything seemed to be going well after the reinforcements of the vizards. Now all that was left, was to defeat the traitors and their arrancar forces.

"Will then how about we start the battle?" Aizen said in a mockingly voice. He then raised his right hand and pointed it towards the retreating Shinigami who are to face the other arrancar around the city "Way of destru…" He was quickly interrupted by Yamamoto zanpakutou, which Aizen blocked with his own.

"Aizen, your battle is with us. Leave them out of it." Yamamoto declared. "Today you will die for what you have done."

"Well then" Aizen pushed with his Zanpakutou "As you please, but let us make this fast."

Yamamoto quickly took off his haori and let his kimono drag to his legs. "You are not ready Aizen, I will not hold back for a fool like you. Those who dare go against Soul Society shall feel my wrath!" Vowed Yamamoto. "Reduce the whole of creation to Smoldering ashes! Ryūjin Jakka!"

"No turning back now…" Ukitake simply said. "Every wave be my shield, every thunder become my blade! Sōgyo no Kotowari!"

Kyōraku proceeded to let his pink flowered haori fall and dance with the wind as it flew away. "Flowers are disturbed, God of Flower weeps, Winds of Heaven blows, Demon of Heaven laughs! Katen Kyōkotsu!"

"Well know, three against one. My that just does not seem fair." As soon as Aizen said the remark the three captains charged at him, all one could see were three fierce reiatsus displaying a light show of blue, red flames, and pink nearing its stationary targets. Aizen only grinned. "Let us make it even, shall we?" It sounded like three voices, but all belonging to the same man "Way of Destruction 90: kurohitsugi."

The three captains suddenly stopped, realizing that there were three black objects forming around them. They quickly shunpoed out of the coffin like spell. "What's this?" Asked Ukitake

"Heh... How troublesome, looks like we will each fight Aizen one on one." Said Kyōraku.

"Yes. One has to be the real Aizen, do not hesitate I'm sure either one of these has the ability to inflict damage to us." Yamamoto responded.

"This is more like it..." The three Aizens said. "Now then, where were we?" Aizen's clones quickly rushed towards the three captains. Their blades violently colliding with the zanpakutous of the three captains.

* * *

"And that makes 8." Ikkaku yelled, while turning to see Yumichika finishing of another arrancar, but what he saw left him shocked beyond belief. "Araaa… What the fuck!" Spat Ikkaku, it was safe to say he was astonished. The expression in his face, the way his eye were wide open and his jaw dropping to the street of Karakura. "What… the… fuck… is that Kidō."

"Ugh..." Shrugged Yumichika. "There's no hiding its true beauty now." Chimed Yumichika, all he could do now was look beautiful, while his zanpakutou finished draining his opponent's reiatsu.

"Whaa." The glaring shinigami was at a loss of words

"Oh Ikkaku. Your stunned by the mere beauty aren't you?" Yumichika giggled. "You see, I couldn't let you guys know what my zanpakutou's true ability was. I was so afraid you would just hate me, because of the envy of seeing how beautiful and powerful it really is." Chimed the over ecstatic Yumichika, now that his enemy was defeated. "Hehe…that makes 9." The self-proclaimed beautiful man, coyly said.

"What no way in hell. That's fucking cheating and you know it." Scoffed Ikkaku, it was safe to say, he was a little gruff at the revelation he had just made. "Only weak little girls use any Kidou Yumichika."

"Pfft…" Rebuked the pretty boy. "Ikkaku you ugly bald man. Your just jealous that my zanpakutou is truly more beautiful than yours."

"Heh." Grunted Ikkaku. "Lets go, the person who cuts down the most enemies, gets free dinner for the next two weeks."

* * *

"Ichimaru… I'm going to kill you, for what you did to Hinamori." Stated Hitsugaya, he wasted no time and was already at his final release. "Matsumoto, lets go."

"Hai taichou." Matsumoto replied. Clearly one could see the pain written all over her facial expression. She has to after all fight against an old friend that she has known from her childhood. "Gin… Sorry, but this time… I won't let go."

"I-I dis is gonna be troublesome, ne…" Gin said in a snide voice. His make shift frown quickly turned into a sinister smile "…Rangiku?" while he started to charge at her.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled, he quickly got in front of his busty vice-captain, and easily deflected Gin's swing. "Ichimaru." Growled the young captain.

"My, my. It not safe to be so angry all te time ya kno." Gin lifted his blade to strike back against Hitsugaya's own.

Matsumoto quickly joined her captain's side. Gin would strike against Hitsugaya to have him block with his tail, leaving him open to Matsumoto's strike. But Gin was still fast enough to elude the cut sent towards him, and he quickly flash stepped behind the young captain ready to swing his blade. Matsumoto who is in the more reliable stance quickly blocks off his attack, while Hitsugaya quickly swipes his foot with the tail of his bankai.

"Eh. Tis is gonna be trouble." Gin simply smiled at the sight of his foot covered in ice.

No other words were shared; the scowling faces of the betrayed shinigami said it all. Gin readied him self for yet another go, at the pair. It was shocking to see how well Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were working together. One would block while the other would attack, a sight rarely seen, cooperation between the two. Matsumoto could still use her shikia; but she knew that her captain's offensive abilities were still far superior to hers, and that he would need to give up a lot of his attacks to defend the two against their well skilled opponent, if she were to release. Slowly they would wear him down.

'_Teh… What's he doing? He's at a complete disadvantage and he still isn't worried. What are they planning?" _Hitsugaya started to think, it was bothering him that Gin showed no change in demeanor after the countless attacks he endured, almost as if all was going according to plan.

* * *

"Tousen this is your last chance…." Komamura was staring at his former friend. "Leave this path of evil Tousen. This is not justice!"

"I am justice." The blind man simply replied.

All Komamura could do now was get ready to attack along side with Hisagi. There was no turning back now; justice will prevail be it Tousen's or Komamura's, justice would win.

* * *

The Vizards were anything but being compassionate. Their fights against the remaining tree Espada and other high level arrancar were a sight to see. They had everything in the line from their pride, to the revenge that they want, and orders. They weren't afraid to go all out, and that is exactly what they did.

The sight of two hybrids fighting was a sight that left even the strongest of shinigami shaking in fear. The Vizards wasted no time in drawing out their hollow powers, to go full force against their enemies.

"Mashiro take down any arrancar that interfere." Kensei was about to face off against Stark and did not want any interruptions.

"Ohh man, do we really have to do this…" Sighed the lazy espada. "I would rather just go lay down."

"Don't worry about that one… You will be soon." Kensei remarked.

"I guess there's no talking you out of they fight then." Said Stark.

"Get ready." Yelled the charging vizard, with his mask intact, with the rage of betrayal showing in his hollowized eyes.

* * *

In the sideline was Stark's only Fracción, Lilinette**. **'What the hell is he… Oh no… He's just like that boy.' The little arrancar girl wasted no time to go aid her leader. "Im coming Stark, let me fight this wanna-be arrancar." Lilinette quickly drew out her blade and was striking at Kensei.

"And who do u think you are? Kensei doesn't hit little sluts." Mashiro squeeled in.

"I thought I told you not to let anyone interfere." Kensei yelled. Clearl agravasion showned in his voice, since his facial expression was covered by the hollowized mask.

"Cheeze, did she happen to hit you there? No she didn't, therefore no one did." Mashiro retalated back. One thing was clear, their old habits of combat have not changed; they still bicker at each other, when the girl refuses to follow her orders.

"Get the hell out of my way." Implored the man to the cherry girl.

"Yea, Yea we'll be going now…." The said girl quickly flashstepped behind Lilinette and kicked her across the sky. "Take care Kensei. Don't do any foolish now." Giggled the green haired girl. A vein immideatly popped in Kensei's head follwing her crude comment.

Mashiro quickly arrived to where she had kicked the girl too. "Now who are you, an espada?"

It was safe to say the young arrancar was pissed. "Bitch…Im going to kill you." The revealing arrancar sent death glares towards the obnoxious girl.

"Yea sure. So answere the question are you an espada." Mashiro asked again.

"No, I am the only one of Stark's Fracción.…" Smiled the arrancar. "Do you know why?"

"What… No I don't know why, nor do I care." Pouted mashiro. "Kensei always has all the fun and leaves me the slut to clean up." Mashiro said in a sobbing voice.

"Ha…. You don't know what your talking about, bicth… I might not be an Espada, but I am diffenently as strong as one, you whore." The said girl quickly used sonido to come at Mashiro from behind with her blade, which was easily deflected with her own.

Mashiro didn't waste a other second and quickly drew out her hollow powers. This left Lilinette shocked for a split second that caused her to be cut across her chest. She quickly retaliated with a cero which was easily negated by Mashiro's own.

* * *

"The name is Rose old man."

"It's Barragan boy."

"Shall we then."

"Ha…"

Rose and Barragan quickly exchange blows. Not leaving any room for error or it could be the last one ever made.

* * *

"Ah, I get to be a hero…" Sighed Love, currently he was fighting the only female espada.

"What is a hero?" Halibel asked, while the two blades clashed.

Love didn't respond right away, instead he shunpued far from the espada. He then raised his hand and pointed out his index and middle finger. "Cero…"

"**Grand Rey Cero**." Halibel yelled after slicing her fingers with her own blade. Blue fiercely collided with red. It was a power struggle, but bright blue waves of energy soon engulfed the primitive cero and charged toward the vizard.

Love quickly dodged the aggressive attack and appeared behind an unexpecting Halibel. "A hero is one who saves the day from evil." Love said, while slashing her back with his long zanpakutou.

"Teh" Halibel winced. "What a naïve thought, that you carry." Halibel snorted. She was clearly not amused with the vizard's philosophy.

The injured espada quickly retaliated by hitting love with a bala blast, as soon as she turned to face him. The dazed Love quickly shunpued in retreat to catch his surroundings.

--

Urahara had just finished giving out the details of the battle that was occurring. The detail of what he knew, clearly left the young shinigami astonished. He just had to ask.

"Urahara, how do you know all of this?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow at him, he was very surprised. But yet, it was Urahara, he always had mysterious tricks up his sleeves.

"You have seen it before in soul society I believe..." Urahara started to explain. "The kidō corp. not only is assisting the fourth squad, but they are also transmitting everything that is occurring. There are several communication post through out Karakura at the moment. The reason you guys cannot hear the battle at the moment, is simply because you weren't present when the binding spell was enabled." Urahara finished explaining.

"Oh… Well then it look-"

"No. None of you are needed at the moment. It would be wise if you stayed here." Urahara inexplicably said, with a serious face showing that he would not let them go.

* * *

**--**

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story. I plan on making 4 series out of this story line. If you would like to review, please do. Sorry for the grammar probs and spelling errors, if you find any. Still not 100 with writing. Chapter two will come soon, I hope. I have the first draft written down. The Hougyoku is a living man-made spirit that's sealed? That's my take on it. More explanation in the next chap. This is an IchixRuki pairing, although it is not noticeable now, it will be as it goes on. I'm trying to write of what will become of Bleach after the Battle to defend Karakura. Please stay tuned. Oh and sorry for any OOC.**

**Ōken- Spirit key.**

**Kozo- brat or boy**

**Also, I will try and use Japanese terms such as Hai, Oi, ne, and others. Also attacks will be varied b/t English and Jap, and so will releases for Zanpakutou's. Some releases are just better reading in Jap while others, I do not care for… Such as Rukia's attacks and Release command, it sounds so much better if it is in Japanese imo.**

**Oh yea... Im not forgeting about Lisa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Some spoilers ahead concerning the Vizards and Aizen, other than that it should be good. Please read and review. **

* * *

"No. None of you are needed at the moment. It would be wise if you stayed here." Urahara inexplicably said, in a solemn demeanor.

"Urahara-san?" Ichigo uttered in a questioning tone.

Ichigo was not the only one who was shocked by Urahara's order. The whole crew was looking at Urahara, like he had grown a second head. Why didn't he want four captains and Ichigo, who is clearly at their level, to go and tilt the battle in their favor? They could quickly out number the forces of the arrancar, with the five great powers.

"Urahara, what are you implying?" asked Byakuya in his customary cold tone. If people could read the stoic captain, they would realize that he is not in the mood for petty games, he simply wants to follow the orders given to them by their superior, Yamamoto.

"Byakuya-bo, still as uptight as ever, ne." a voice said, belonging to a woman who appeared beside Urahara in the blink of an eye. It was no wonder why she was also called, "Yoruichi Goddess of Flash." She still had it, even after a century of not doing vigorous training or battle. She sighed and looked up at the crew before her. "Just let him explain."

It didn't take a couple of seconds later to get an angry respond from Zaraki, insisting that there was no way in hell that nothing could stop him from enjoying the love of his life, which was all out war. He then left the staggered group behind and was off to fight the many arrancar still plaguing Karakura, with the ecstatic pink headed girl glued on his shoulder. Once the group resettled from staring at the retreating form of the eleventh division captain; they noticed that another odd pair was amiss, making their sweat drop, none other than the sick-minded captain of the twelfth division, along with his vice-captain. Probably going off to capture poor unsuspecting arrancar, most likely wonderwice.

It was then that the fourth-captain kindly stepped up and excused Isane and herself. Also thanking Urahara for being thoughtful for their safety, but that they must go to the aid of the injured shinigami around Karakura.

"Well, it seems that I will not be needed here any long-" Byakuya was stating while retreating, but was hauled up by his childhood tormentor and placed back down within the group. Making a vein tic in his forehead due to the rude interruption and handling of his being.

"Tsk. Byakuya-bo," frowned Yoruichi, "you will want to hear this, and the rest you take a seat," demanded Yoruichi. She then threw her gaze to Urahara telling him to get started.

"This, have better be good." The noble flatly stated, and took seat around the long tea table that just happened to be there. Making sure he was at the head of the table.

"I-I… Lets get started," sighed Urahara. Everyone else proceeded to kneel or sit around the table.

--

Everybody was getting anxious, to hear what the man had to say, and Urahara looked just as uneasy, for what he's about to explain. None knowing what he was about to say would change their lives. "What I am about to say, please do not repeat so casually… I am going to tell you all about the Hougyoku, and another interesting matter that I am not of the liberty to say, but nonetheless, it will all come out into the light, after today," Urahara started to say. Which easily perked their attention.

With their widened eyes set towards Urahara he continued. "The Hougyoku came to existence a little over hundred years ago. It was meant to be a tool for Shinigami to use. I was trying to mimic what hollows did. You have all learned about the menos, and how hollows grow stronger with each spirit that they consume?" Everyone was well engrossed into the conversation to answer the simple question.

"H-Ha… We know that," Ichigo finally said with bit of a stammer. "Nell told us all about the menos in Hueco Mundo."

"Good…" Urahara paused to make sure everyone was listing once again. "Well then, the Hougyoku at first was pure concentrated reiatsu, from purified hollows and shinigami. I made devises that could collect such substances around the degenerating hollows. For four full years, I made every shinigami in my squad carry these devices. After the span of the four years I recollected the devices. I then integrated all of the hollow's spirit energy together and then..." Urahara looked up "the spirit energy from my entire squad, the devices, unknown to my subordinates, collected their own reiatsu but at insignificant amounts through out the four years."

Ichigo and the rest widened their eyes to what Urahara had just revealed to them. "What," responded Ichigo.

"I fussed the reiatsu of hollows and shinigami. It was enough hollow spirit energy that it would be comparable to a Vastolorde, and our own reiatsu, comparable to Yamamoto's own proficiency." Everything that Urahara said was so surreal to the group, none could grasp what it all meant. Even the Kuchiki noble was shocked, but managed to keep it well hidden.

"But what Urahara wasn't expecting, was for it to take life. The Hougyoku became aware, an entity if you'd say, while fussing the reiatsu-s." Yoruichi said.

"What happened next," Rukia curiously asked, wanting to know how all of it fits.

"When I made the fusion I enclosed the building in lethality stone for precaution. It took the shape of an average looking soul…" stated Urahara. "But the thing was pure evil, it quickly killed off all my assistance, and I myself barely came out of the room alive," Urahara said, while grimacing the events that unfolded.

Ichigo and the others stiffened with what they just heard. To think that such a powerful creature exits, and to make matter worse, Aizen has it. But they were still confused, as to how it took the shape of a small sphere, and how it can lift limitations of shinigami and hollows. Ichigo was the one who voiced the questions and the rest simply nodded, wanting to know also.

"My, my… So much to discuss," sighed Urahara, in a mellowed out tone. Taking a deep breath he continued. "Well you see Kurosaki-san, it took the Hougyoku three weeks to weaken, due to the lethality stone, and once it weakened I sealed it with a powerful kidō spell. I tried to destroy it after the seal was in place, but it was no use. It was far beyond my capacities." Urahara finished answering their first question. It made sense to them, they all saw Aizen take it from Rukia's body and saw the black center encased.

--

Urahara then began to explain how Aizen betrayed Soul Society over ninety years ago and spoke of the many victims that fell due to him. He told the group that Aizen used similar techniques in capturing hollow essences, but then directly injecting it into unsuspecting shinigami and souls. Urahara told them that many of Aizen's lab rats mainly brokedown and vanished, due to the heavy strain of the hollow's reiatsu. Only eight survived the madman's trials, he said.

"Who were the eight?" asked Rukia. But Ichigo already knew the answer to that. It had to be the eight, which he trained with underground for months, the ones who taught him how to control his inner hollow, the Vizards.

"Hirako it was you, wasn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question, coming from Ichigo. "You guys were the eight that Aizen infected, and then you became vizards."

Hirako and Hiyori simply gave Ichigo a meek nod, telling him he was right. It was a memory that always made them upset.

"Urahara-san, you said that the Hougyoku didn't work with the Vizards, why does it work now?" Ishida asked. Wondering how the arrancar were born due to the Hougyoku, and why it didn't work with Urahara.

"Ah… Something I don't like to admit," Urahara warily said.

"Pfft… I'll tell you why," Hiyori started to say. "It's because this dick was too weak to reawaken the Hougyoku!" spat Hiyori. Everyone bowled over and Urahara's sweat dropt, because of the abrupt comment from the feisty blonde.

"Tsk… Hiyori-chan, you never took a liking to me?" Urahara coyly said behind his trusty fan, strange how he always has his fan ready.

"Damn right!" grunted Hiyori.

Urahara then proceeded to tell them how the Hougyoku has been in a dormant state since he sealed it, and a massive amount of reiatsu is needed for it to be used in that manner.

"Urahara-san, how exactly does it lift the limitations of shinigamis and hollows?" Rukia asked.

"Now Kuchiki-san, you already know the answerer to that," sneered Urahara. "Have you forgotten how you did a similar act, but with a human boy." Making Rukia and Ichigo gasp in surprise.

"What do you mean?" questioned Ichigo.

"Why the day that Kuchiki-san transferred her shinigami powers to you Kurosaki-san," snickered Urahara. "Although you weren't any ordinary human to begin with Kurosaki-san. But still, it is the same principle; the way a shinigami transfers their power into another living soul, but instead of the shinigami it is the Hougyoku a pure shinigami/hollow hybrid being, that transfers some of its own essence into the soul." Urahara left the group dumbstruck, except the two vizards and the ever stoic Byakuya. "Aizen simply infuses his own reiatsu for mere seconds with the Hougyoku, and implants the spilled spirit particles into the hollow or shinigami." Urahara finished explaining.

--

It all made perfect sense to them. How exactly the arrancar came to be, and how the vizards were born from mad experimentations. Everyone was satisfied, well everyone but Ichigo. He was still confused as to how he is what he is. He ran his hand through his hair, while in deep thought, remembering that he was never poisoned, nor was the Hougyoku used on him. But he still had a hollow inside of him. Ichigo thinks back to when Hiyori beat him up, so that his hollow could surface, he grimaces at the thought of how it almost killed her in less than five seconds and with out bankai. His power is different and he knew it.

He was so in tuned in his thoughts, while sitting; that he failed to hear his name as it was being bellowed through out the Urahara's basement.

"ICHIGOOOOOO." Isshin's right foot roughly connected with Ichigo's face, hurling him towards a pile of rocks. "Ichigo, my boy, you should never let your guard down," Isshin said in peeving manner.

--

Pissed, oh was he pissed off right now. A second ago he was sitting down around a table minding his own damn business. Then out of the blue his maddening old man comes out of nowhere and lands a kick on his face. Oh, just wait until he gets back up, he's going to make him wish he didn't give birth to him.

Ichigo's anger at the moment blinds him as he fails realize, that he was still a shinigami. Ignoring the obvious, he quickly gets up and flash-steps towards his crazed father and attempts to punch him square in the face, only to have Isshin easily dodge.

"Why you…" Ichigo is still reluctant on giving up, not until he hears the customary sobbing of his defeated father will he stop. Meanwhile, the rest of the group has their sweat dropping at how slow Ichigo is at grasping the situation at hand. "Why you bastard get back here, stop using shunpo to escape," dumbly said the orange head.

Then it sparked, _"shunpo,_" his crazy father was flash-stepping. Better yet, he had on a black kimono, a black hakama, a white haori, and was that a zanpakutou. What the hell was going on? Not only that, he can see him, and better yet, he kicked the living shit out him. _"What the hell, what's going on?" _He just stood there lifeless staring at his father, who just happened to muster a mischievous grin.

Quickly flash-stepping out of sight and appearing beside Ichigo. "Ichigo, you did it again. You let your guard down," Isshin said, while he kicked his son back to the crowded table. "Now go and sit, we have some chatting to do." Isshin coolly said, while walking towards the table.

"H-ha." It took Ichigo a full ten seconds to reply. There, Ichigo was sitting; with his mouth wide-open and what seemed to be a little bit of saliva droopily hanging from his mouth.

Ichigo watched as his old man walked over to the table, and sat him self down beside Urahara. Still stunned with his mouth agape, Ichigo continued to stare.

Then it happened, something popped. "Baka, close your mouth," Rukia spat out, the pop sound came from Rukia upper-cutting him, "you looked disgusting." She quickly returned to her gracious kneeling in front of the table.

"You bitch," retorted Ichigo, returning to his regular scowling.

--

There they sat, all eyes on Isshin. Ichigo was the first to ask a question, but Isshin simply ignored it.

"Aye, old man you have better start talking," Ichigo demanded.

His demand went unheard, as Isshin smiled and stared at the entrance. There, two girls walking side by side, one with raven hair and the other with beautiful chestnut hair. Guided by a towering man, none other than Tessai.

"Onii-chan, Rukia-chan… Is it really," Yuzu asked with surprise.

"Yuzu," Ichigo and Rukia both said in shock, turning to the voice.

"So, your all shinigami," Karin stated in a cold manner, comparable to Byakuya.

Ichigo's face was sketched with anger, fear, and shock; he was concerned about his sisters. They shouldn't be there, they should be somewhere safe and not in the middle of the ongoing war. Why has his old man brought them there, had he gone completely crazy? And why is his old man in spirit form to begin with, he didn't get it. For the first time since he met the first vizard, Ichigo was stumped.

"Karin, Yuzu. Are you two okay?" Ichigo got a solemn nod from the two sisters. He then turned to his father. "Why-why did you bring them here, and why are you here? Why didn't you tell me before? They didn't have to know, they could have had a normal life, without the troubles of two worlds." Ichigo barked out at his old man. Ichigo's anger, confusion, and even sadness were evident. It seems that it has taken a toll on the shinigami.

"Silence, Ichigo." Isshin un-humorously said. "What I am going to say, I will only say once. As for your sisters, they have every right to know, as do you. It is after all, your birth rights." Isshin said with a stern look that he rarely put on in front of his family.

The tension was high as son and father seemed to be at deadly staring contest, while the rest sat back and watched. Without breaking his gaze from Ichigo, he began to talk.

"Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu. Tell me, do you know of any family other than me and your mum." Isshin asked his children. Yuzu and Karin both shook their head and said no. "Yes, you wouldn't know any of them, would you now." Isshin said.

"Wait, how much do they know about shinigami and hollows?" Ichigo voiced in before his dad continued.

"They know as much as you do now. I told them, a couple days ago. There was no hiding it. Yuzu recently became aware of large reiatsu-s and Karin has been for a while. The sleeping spell that Soul Society placed on Karakura wouldn't of worked on them." Isshin answered back. Which seemed to ease Ichigo's worries.

"Now then, we don't have that much time left." Isshin began. "The King of Soul Society, not only is he the king of all living and nonliving souls and shinigami, but also king of hollows, naturally since hollows are also souls, but in a different state. The King is in no immediate danger because of Aizen; he is but an ant to him. But you see, the King cannot leave the royal dimension, since there are things far worse than Aizen himself. Leaving the royal dimension unguarded could cause the fall of not only soul society, but of every plain of existence as well." Isshin took a breath and looked around.

Everyone had their eyes glued onto his. Even Byakuya eyes were the size of saucers. Isshin seeing that he hasn't lost anyone continued. "So far you have encountered two types of souls those of Soul Society and those of Hueco Mundo. Every living human, be it a Quincy like Ishida or a regular human like your other friends, will become one of the two types of souls, once they die… Hollows live out of fear, regret, and emptiness. While regular souls from Soul Society live out in harmony. Hybrids such as arrancar and vizards can exit, but they merely use each other, one is the parasite while the other is the host, being able to switch off at a moment of weakness." Isshin finished saying.

"Ha, we know that already," Ichigo said, remembering that he himself is a hybrid of some kind.

"Yes, you do Ichigo, especially since you are a hybrid as well," responded Isshin, earning him a gasp from the group. Ichigo eyes went wide and he quickly tensed; he didn't know his father was so aware of his situation.

"Yea, so what," Ichigo said with much disdain.

"However there is another type of soul, one that is a hollow and shinigami. The only difference…" Isshin paused, causing Ichigo and the group to fidget. "They both live harmonious, they co-exit as one mind. These beings are of the Royal Family, ascended souls and heirs to the throne of all that we know."

"Kurosaki-san, if I may?" Rukia asked graciously.

"Rukia-chan my third daughter of course you can, and please call me by my given name." Isshin told Rukia, earning him a raised eyebrow from Byakuya, and a groan from Ichigo as his vein twitched in his forehead.

"Hai. Isshin-san, why are you telling us this?" questioned Rukia.

"Ah, my Rukia-chan a very good question indeed," Isshin began. "You see the head of the royal family or king if you will, had a very beautiful daughter. Formally her name was… Kurosaki Masaki," chimed Isshin, with dreamy eyes.

All three Kurosaki siblings stiffened at hearing their mom's name. Ichigo seemed to be sweating bullets, if he was confused about himself moments ago, now he has no idea what the hell he is.

Rukia notices Ichigo's anxiety growing and couldn't help but feel worried for him. He has gone through so much lately and it only seems to be the beginning of a long journey. Ichigo turns his attention to Rukia ones he notices her gaze upon him. She simply gives him an encouraging smile and turns her attention back to Isshin.

"I am Kurosaki-taichou of Squad Zero, of the royal dimension." Isshin sated his true identity.

Ichigo couldn't take any longer, why was this happening. If all of this was true then why, why did it happen like that?

"Then tell me why, why did mum die, why am I here and not in that dimension, and why am I a human." Ichigo implored Isshin for answers.

"Simple Kurosaki-san, everything that could have gone right in the last hundred years, went terribly wrong." Urahara cut in.

"Ichigo, ninety years ago when Urahara and the other nine escaped to earth. The King ordered me to extract Urahara, Tessai, Hirako, and Yamamoto. So I did, you see the Hougyoku, unknown to Urahara, was a great threat even to the King himself. It was a pure hybrid, but missing one crucial piece," said Isshin.

"What was it?" Ichigo asked.

"In simplistic terms a third piece of spiritual matter. To put into simpler terms, shinigami have red spirit threads, ne? Weaker souls or people who are still living have white ones. Hollows if you have ever taken time to notice have green spirit threads." Isshin paused for a split second to make sure he worded it right. "Souls of the royal family are made up of these two types of threads/particles, but also blue spirit threads. Not even they know how it works out, but we all suspect that those spirit particles are what keeps them stable." Isshin said. "They are indeed far more powerful than you could have ever imagined. And if that soul, the Hougyoku, becomes complete it could very well be the end of all that we know."

Isshin was interrupted when Byakuya asked if vizards or arrancar could ascend. "Only pure hollow/shinigami hybrids could clime to such heights, that is why we do not worry as much about the vizards or arrancar." Isshin answered Byakuya's question.

Ichigo was getting it now, and it seemed that everyone else was too. But Ichigo still had that one question that he needed answered.

"Why then… Why was mum killed by a hollow?" Ichigo asked with much sorrow laced in his voice. He needed to know, why if his mom a powerful woman, who belonged to the royal family, was killed by a mere hollow.

"For some reason the King could not destroy the Hougyoku, so he did the next best thing. He used your mother as a shell for it Ichigo." Ichigo was shocked; he thought Rukia was the one who had carried the Hougyoku not his own mother. "Her soul could take the tremendous pressure you see, any other soul who tried to carry it back then would have easily been consumed by the Hougyoku. So ninety years ago, the King sent his only daughter and I to the living plane. Even thou the Hougyoku was sealed, it still consumed everything around it. Staying in Soul Society or in the Royal Dimension could have become too much of a strain on your mothers body." Isshin said.

"Everything was going well," said Urahara, "but then something went terribly wrong."

Urahara said sarcastically, Isshin turned and gave him a death glare.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"Your mother and I fell in love Ichigo, heh. Seems that after sixty-five years of living together we fell for each other." Yuzu had a dreamy sigh at hearing his father talk about when he and Masaki fell in love.

"Heh. So what," scoffed Ichigo.

"Onii-chan, don't be so mean. Love is a beautiful thing." Yuzu piped in.

"Ah, my daughter Yuzu-chan speaks of love, you know Ichigo it's not long before you and Rukia-chan start to fall in love." Isshin said, causing everyone to fall over. As Rukia and Ichigo turned to look at each other, a blush started to creep up on both their faces, but both quickly turned away and gave the other the cold shoulder.

"Pfft, as if… OW!" Rukia swiftly elbowed Ichigo in the ribs. "Bitch… So then, what went wrong?" Ichigo remarked

"You see twenty years ago Masaki became pregnant, with you actually," that left Ichigo dumbstruck. "You see, you were born as a soul, not a human Ichigo. It only took this lazy bastard four years to make you a gigai that could age both soul and gigai."

"My, my still sore about the subject I see," teased Urahara. Isshin glared at him for a split second longer before turning back to Ichigo.

"You see Ichigo, by the time you were conceived, your mother had almost fully consumed the Hougyoku. But the day you were born you took it with you, and taking it out of you could have killed you so we left it there and hoped for the best. By the end of it all, the Hougyoku consumed most of the remaining spirit energy your mother and I had left. The Hougyoku did a number on both of us." Isshin ruefully said, "That's why Ichigo, for the last twenty years your mother and I barely had any power left, even a petty hollow could have been deadly."

* * *

**Please Review the work to let me know how it is and what you think. I would really appreciate it. If you guys have any questions please don't hesitate to ask or email me.**

**A lot of information in this chapter, things should start to kick up in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. I tried to stick as close to the manga as possible, when it came to the Vizards and Aizen. Thanks again, and sorry if it was boring, but it will pick up after this chapter. RukixIchi paring will pick up in the later chapters, but it will be worth it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Please Read and Review : )**

* * *

Karakura lay in ruins, while the many battles of the shinigami, vizards, and arrancar continued. The once prosperous city, with its buildings, parks, schools, and bridges was left a barren wasteland.

It seemed that the many seated shinigami, have gotten the upper hand, but the main battles were far from over. No, for them it had all but ended.

Buildings would tumble over as espada or vizards were sent tumbling towards the oblivious structure. Explosions of reiatsu, due to the clashing of zanpakutous, would leave craters in the ground the size of football fields, and the many forms of spiritual energy emitted, be it ceros or kidō attacks, left the ground sizzling with nothing but charred earth.

--

"Ukitake," Aizen said, giving an ominous chuckle.

"What…" Ukitake asked distastefully, while his blades made a run towards Aizen's head. Aizen steadily raised his zanpakutou and held off the attack, as if it was nothing to him. Ukitake instantly jumped back and was getting ready to strike again, but stopped when Aizen lowered his own zanpakutou.

"I thought Soul Society was going to save this town, not destroy it," he said jeeringly, drawing Ukitake's attention to the destruction around them.

"The souls are safe from you Aizen, and that is all that matters," Ukitake said in a somber manner. "You'll never get the 100,000 souls that you require."

"Still arrogant as ever, Ukitake," Aizen affirmed, staring at him. "Tell me, when did I say I was after 100,000 souls?" His smile grew into a roguish grin, as Ukitake's eyes widened. "Was it when you found the records of the ōken? The records I implanted to draw Soul Society out."

"What?" uttered Ukitake taken aback.

"Let me tell you," Aizen said, while he gradually descended from the sky. "The ōken isn't an object. No, it's a being. Just how a shinigami can open the senkai gates to Soul Society; this soul can create a dimensional gateway that leads to the Royal Dimension. I've gathered you all here, so that the Hougyoku can absorb all of the spiritual energy of the shinigami, my arrancar… and now the vizards. With that I will gain the power needed to open the Royal Dimension's gates."

Ukitake stiffened as he stared back at Aizen. _All of this was a trap._ They knew they could have been walking into one, but they couldn't have imagined such a thought out plan would take place. Aizen always seemed to be two steps ahead of them. _I have to warn everyone._

--

Ukitake quickly took off, flashstepping towards Shunsui. He could feel his reiatsu nearby, as he was getting closer.

"Ukitake," Aizen gave a menacing chuckle, appearing in front of his former alley.

_What… how can he be this fast._ Ukitake widened his eyes, looking at the man ahead of him.

"Do not worry Ukitake; I will only break the Hougyoku's seal enough to only kill Shinigami and arrancar of lower ranks. There is no escaping this fate Ukitake." Aizen said, while vanishing from his sight. "For the last thirty minutes you have been fighting with air." Aizen finished in a small chuckle, before completely disappearing.

--

_What… Yamamoto, Ukitake, and Kyoraku have stopped fighting. Is it over?_ Hitsugaya said to himself, noticing their reiatsu-s are in a calmer state. But it seemed Gin's eerie smile grew tenfold, while he also noticed the charge in reiatsu. _Why is Gin so confident…? Damn it._

"I, I, Ya kno Rangiko, Shiro-chan," Gin said, while sheathing his zanpakutou, "Is time for me to go. It was fun." Gin waved to Rangiku as white threads came out of the sleeve of his kimono. "Bye, bye," he said just before the threads completely encircled him.

"Wait, you bastard," yelled Hitsugaya, while sending a dragon of ice towards Gin, only to meet emptiness. The young captain didn't know if he was angrier about being called whitey or about Gin running off, but it was evident that the captain of the tenth division was fuming.

--

Urahara stiffened his back, and his eyes went wide. He gave the older Kurosaki a nod, which he returned in agreement. "It's time," Urahara simply stated, looking around the table.

"HACHI," Hiyori yelled towards the ladder. "Put up the shields now," she demanded.

"Tessai, please go help Ushoda-san with the barriers. And please take the girls to where Ururu and Jinta are." Urahara asked the towering man.

Yuzu was tearing up and Karin was getting restless, but Isshin simply told them not to worry. He said to them, that daddy and Ichigo had grown up stuff to do. The manner in which he told his two youngest ones was so sincere, which he rarely used that tone with them, giving them a silent resolve that helped them follow Tessai, without question.

"What's going on?" asked Ichigo, looking back from Urahara to Isshin.

"It's time, Aizen is about to make his move. Now we make ours." Urahara responded back.

"What move?" Rukia asked, her neck becoming rigid.

--

In the skies above Karakura, two figures appeared beside an other.

"I was beginning to think that you two would not make it," stated Aizen.

"I am sorry Aizen-sama." The blind man said, bowing his head.

"Gin, Kaname… Please put the barriers up, I am about to rupture the Hougyoku," Aizen told his subordinates.

Aizen reached into his kimono and pulled out a small object, a small black sphere encompassed by a translucent field. Aizen simply dropped the Hougyoku. Reciting something in a low whisper and pointing his hand towards the descending object, a bright flash of light soon engulfed it. The moment the Kidō spell left his hand an orange barrier immediately surrounded them, due to the other two shinigami.

"Well done," Aizen calmly spoke, looking down at Tousen and Gin, kneeling down and holding the barrier in place. "It will only take five hours, for the Hougyoku to dine upon all the spiritual energy."

--

Ukitake stalled for a moment putting his arms out in front of himself defensively, _what a reiatsu, I can barely move anymore. I have to get to Shunsui._ His eye flinched as he continued onward, ruggedly flashstepping towards his friend.

--

The hair in the back of Ichigo and Rukia's neck stiffened as they too noticed the strong spiritual pressure building around them. Ichigo turned his gaze towards Urahara who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Whose reiatsu is this, it's massive, I've never felt this type before," Ichigo asked in a halting voice.

"The Hougyoku, Aizen has released it," Isshin answered to his son, meeting his gaze across the table. "There is nothing for us to do but wait now."

--

_Che what reiatsu, I can't even move. Damn it… _Shunsui thought while he was grounded. Not even the mighty captains of the first, eighth, and thirteenth divisions could move. How pitiful he thought, brought down by a traitor. He could feel Ukitake being just a flashstep away. Two thousand years of training and brought down by Aizen, how nostalgic. It seemed that all hope was lost. Soul Society will fall to the hands of Aizen.

"Giving up already," A masked voice said.

Shunsui's eyes narrowed. Although the voice was masked he could still make it out perfectly. He hasn't heard that voice in over a hundred years. "Lisa-chan," he muttered under his breath.

"Come on, I don't have much time before I can't move either," she said to her old captain.

"Lisa-chan, you never did follow orders well, did you?" he said, while she lifted him up over her shoulders. "Lisa-chan, please get Ukitake. He's nearby."

Lisa nodded and in a step she was in front of the fallen captain. Lisa put her former captain beside Ukitake and took a step back. "Hold on, I'm going to transport us inside Hachi's barrier." White threads like those from Gin and Tousen started to surround the three and soon after, they found themselves in Urahara's basement. Lisa instantly fell over as soon as the transportation was done.

_Lisa-chan, she used her remaining energy to save us. _"Lisa-chan I always knew you loved me," he teased.

"You wish," she gasped, as her mask crumpled to pieces.

--

"Ukitake-taichou," yelled Rukia. At first they drew their zanpakutous ready to strike. However Rukia was the first to notice that it was Ukitake and Kyōraku. "Ukitake-taichou," she yelled once more, turning him over.

"Do not worry Kuchiki-s-" He tried to say, but his aggressive coughing faltered him.

"Inoue, please heal them," Rukia pleaded her friend to heal her captains and their savior.

"Hai, Kuchiki-san," Inoue came closer to the three and tilted her head, "Sōten Kisshun- I reject." Two flying objects came out of her hair pins and formed a large orange barrier around the three.

There they stood and watched as the two captains and vizard regained their lost spiritual energy. The shield lessened only to encompass Ukitake, who was a shocked to say the least.

"What are you doing," he whispered, staring at the orange headed girl. The group stood there watching carefully, Shunsui stood and watched as the young girl continued to heal his long time friend. Surprised filled his eyes as he felt his friends sickness slowly leave his body.

"Please, I am healing your illness Ukitake-san," Inoue said in a low whisper. She knew she could do it, why not?

Rukia, Ukitake, and Shunsui looked transfixed at what she was doing. The pain that his illness has caused him in the many years was evident. No healing technique had been able to heal him, not even Unohana was successful at expelling his sickness. But now Inoue stood there healing him, as a healthy glow started to creep into his skin.

"I-Inoue-san thank you. I'm indebted to you," Ukitake said humbly, with a smile directed towards the blushing orange head.

"Aah, No, no. It was nothing… really." The red faced girl exclaimed, frantically waving her hands from side to side.

--

"So are you sure that this is how you want to do this Kisuke?" Isshin asked with concern lacing his words.

Urahara gave his answerer with a measured nod. "Che… I hope you're right, this wouldn't be the first time you've been wrong." Isshin said humorlessly.

--

"Well now, please everyone we must get back to business," Urahara said looking around the group, but his gaze stopping upon Ichigo.

He exhaled deeply at what he was about to say, "Please Kurosaki-san, close your eyes for a moment," he coolly asked. His wary eyes covered by his hat, when he bowed his head towards the young shinigami.

"Huh," Ichigo mumbled with a blank expression. Clueless to why Urahara wanted him to do such a thing. He could tell he was up to something thou; that bastard always had something up his sleeve and this didn't sound right at all to him. "What, why?" he asked apprehensively.

"Just do it Ichigo," his father said in a grave manner.

Ichigo was still uneasy, he couldn't help it. Why in the hell do they want him to close his eyes, was today his birthday or something?

In the end he slowly closed his eyes, while the rest of the questioning eyes kept their gaze towards him… _ICHIGO!_ He could have sworn he heard his name, but it was faded and becoming more distant. He also felt several stinging sensations around his body as coldness enclosed him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Chapters are going to be around this size for now on. I will try to update again by Friday. I also have a oneshot and a new fic coming out this week. **

**Please review this chapter. To let me know your opinions and suggestions, or compliments.**** Thanks : )**


End file.
